No Regrets
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Sylaire. Claire knew she should be regretting it. She had just betrayed her family. And not for the first time. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Heroes is not owned by me, but by Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment._

_A/N: I wish I could publicly dedicate this, but I don't want some people getting the wrong idea. So in lieu of that, I'll just say that I hope you enjoy. As always, Sylar and Claire aren't related in my universe.  
_

* * *

Claire knew she should be regretting it. She had just betrayed her family. And not for the first time.

He had nearly killed her mother. He had later terrorized her. Her father had his own reasons for hating him. And now here she laid in her bed reliving her actions of the previous hours.

She wanted to claim the first time was an accident. How could she have known he would come back that night? Much less to apologize to her? She had never thought she would actually forgive him or find herself actually wanting him to touch her after that.

Tonight however there had been no mistake. She had practically begged him to take her again. Her need to feel connected to another person, specifically him, had outweighed her fear and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Sylar had partially complied just out of amusement of her being so dominant and trying so hard to seduce him. It hadn't been long before he had seen what she really wanted.

Not revenge, but comfort. Finding it in one's former enemy was hardly a common occurrence but as he once again how perfectly her body fit against his he lost all train of thought.

Just as he had the last time, he awoke a few hours later to find himself once again alone in his bed and wondering if she herself wasn't a dream.

Part of Claire wished it had been. Though in order for her to dream, she knew, she would have to find a way to sleep. She hadn't been capable of sleep in days, or nights rather.

He was quickly becoming all she could think about. Maybe that was why she was still going after the men she had stolen the files of. Wanting to take out her anger towards herself on all of them. It made sense, she decided. But still she hated herself for this.

Not because she regretted it. Not because she was still afraid of her father or Sylar. But because she had no regrets.

She knew what she had asked for and she knew she had wanted it. She knew she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she had taken his original no for an answer. She wouldn't let him push her away, she couldn't stop herself from trying to entice him.

All she wanted was him and try as she might, she couldn't deny it.

Maybe he had broken her sense of reality, maybe he had taken her will to fight him. So much had gone through her mind since she had watched him walk out of her house that day.

After so long of trying to escape and evade him she found herself not wanting him to leave her. And then he had.

Now she had him back, in some form, and wouldn't let herself waste that rare chance to be close to him again. Knowing her father's temper and how some others on Level 5 felt towards him, she couldn't be sure just how many more times she would have such a chance. No wasn't an option.

Turning to her side and closing her eyes, she could still see his face. She could almost still feel his body against hers and it took all she had to not cry at her want to truly feel him again already.

She hated being so alone and somehow he was the only one who could keep her from feeling alone. Maybe because he was the only other immortal she knew, maybe because they were connected now thanks to him having taken her ability or just maybe because she knew they were bound by their secrets.

She could only imagine when there would be another night that they could even partially share. But it was her sheer hope of there being another that she found herself clinging to as her mind refused to stop replaying the images from those hours before.

Still Claire knew she should regret even entertaining the idea. But as she once again envisioned her lover's face she again found herself with no regrets.

The End


End file.
